


"B" Mine

by spikesgirl58



Series: Becoming Human [15]
Category: Sapphire and Steel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steel has been very patience with all of Sapphire's demands, but finally even she goes too far.</p><p>Written for Element Flash, Prompt:  THE CHICKEN DINNER THAT DESTROYED THE UNIVERSE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	"B" Mine

“You are joking, surely.”  Steel looked up from his intense study of his hands as Sapphire shook her head.  He wanted to be anywhere else at the moment.  He would even gladly accept an assignment with Silver at the moment.

“No, I’m quite serious.”  Sapphire tried to get comfortable in a chair.  It was a Sisyphus task at the moment.  “Please do not argue with me.”

“But this is…  It is…”

“I know what it is, Steel.  You have pointed it out to me on several occasion and using many succinct and, I might add, not extremely flattering words.”

“I don’t mean to.”  Steel stood and began to pace the length of the small room.  “This is very difficult for me, Sapphire, as well.  This is entirely new territory.”

“Not exactly new.”

“Perhaps uncharted is a better term.  Prior to this, you were more accommodating and less—“

“Again, I should point out the use of non-flattering terms.”

“I know a woman has certain needs and expectations, but surely there are limits.  Surely it would not result in such…”  He stopped then and smiled slyly.  “I suppose deviant is one of those aforementioned unflattering words?”

“It would be, yes.  And apparently not.  Believe me, I am as surprised and confused as you are.  This is something we should explore together and not fear.”

“I am not afraid.  Confused, hesitant, and slightly disgusted, yes, but never afraid.  I just don’t know what to do.”

“First, you sit down.  You are giving me a stiff neck.”

Steel looked at her, bewildered, as if suddenly aware of his actions.  He came to sit a few feet from her.

Smiling, Sapphire patted the spot next to her.  There was a momentary ‘fight or flight’ look in Steel’s eyes, but he shifted to sit down next to her.

“You are doing very well.  Then you put your hands like this.”  She demonstrated and Steel paled.

“Must I?”

“It can be no other way.”

“It seems wrong.”  He did as she bade.

“No, that’s perfect, just like that.  Now push with your thumb, but not too hard.”

Steel tipped his head back.  “Why, just once, couldn’t They call me when **I** want it?”

“Stop squirming and just do it.  You’ll get the hang of it.”

“I don’t want to get the hang of it.”

“The hardest part, from the way I understand, is the first.  Then it gets much easier.”

“I never want this to be easy.”  It was only because of his sheer affection for the woman beside him that he did not bolt from the room.

“Hush, the credits are starting.”

“Why couldn’t you just crave odd food choices like you did with Astra?” Steel grumbled as Sapphire took his hand and the credits to _The Chicken Dinner that Destroyed the Universe_ scrolled across the screen.  Imagine craving bad science fiction movies.  _Next she’ll be wanting to cook for me._

“No, I won’t and be quiet.  I don’t want to miss this.  And hand me the banana-flavored jalapeño jelly, please.”  



End file.
